


Blackmail

by krikr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Tacher AU, hyper, jack is a teacher, musk, originally a tumblr prompt, sorry for this being short as hell, that's been fucking some of his students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: Jack Morrison, a teacher at an all-girls school, has been getting a bit too friendly with some of his students, and has gotten a mail threatening to expose him if he doesn't pay. Thankfully, he has managed to find who this "Sombra" was.





	Blackmail

He was supposed to leave a bag with ten thousand at the site this ‘Sombra’ had indicated in the email, but he had planned it. The bag contained only a thousand, and a vial of his cum, made to open and spill its content on the bills when Olivia would open the bag. He knew she couldn’t resist it and that he could have her right then. If that somehow failed, he was prepared and had taken a stun gun, filling its’ needle with an aphrodisiac.  
As was instructed in the mail, he stepped into Pryor’s alleyway, dropped the bag on the box marked with a skull, and turned around as if to leave. He immediately ducked to a spot he had detected a few days before, allowing him a perfect view of the bag, without himself being detectable from where he stood.  
He had to wait only a few minutes for the punk girl to arrive, dressed in her uniform she had ‘personalized’.  
“Okay, let’s see if he paid enou- Mierda!” She shouted, the vial expanding its’ content as she opened the bag. The effect was almost instantaneous, he saw her hand slide into her panties, furiously fingering herself as she muttered. “Nonono, fucker’s trying to get me. I have to leave, find somewhere exposed where he won’t…”  
That’s when Jack shot her, the needle piercing her skin. The effect was barely slower than with the musk but of a greater intensity. Olivia collapsed to her knees, drooling, trying to fingerfuck herself as fast as she could.  
“Nooo~” she moaned, trying to resist uselessly. “Gotta fight.. it.. gotta… got… got to cum…” she ceded.  
That’s when Jack approached her, cock swinging, fully hard, the only thing preventing it from scraping against the ground was Jack holding it with a hand.  
Olivia looked at him, at his cock. In her lust-ridded mind, it was everything she wanted now, everything that mattered: his glorious fuckstick, his perfect meatpole, his godly cock… she crawled to him pathetically.  
“Pleeassse, fhuck meeee~” she drooled, unable to even speak.  
Rather than let the torture continue, Jack grabbed her head, shoving his cock in her mouth, bulging her beyond belief, making her cum continuously, squirting, her mind forever broken.  
Jack spend the rest of the afternoon using her, breaking her mind to pieces, then to dust, until only a worship of him remained. She swore she’d do anything for him if he kept using her as a cock sleeve.


End file.
